


Unravel

by Cinnamonbubble



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), I have never uploaded anything to AO3 before, Istus is my mom ok, Oops, Other, Sad, TAZ - Freeform, TAZ Balance, The Adventure Zone Balance - Freeform, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbubble/pseuds/Cinnamonbubble
Summary: Even before she'd met them, Istus had known the seven birds. She had loved them, with their quirks and strengths alike; working together seamlessly to do the best they could. She had watched them from afar in curiosity as they fled universe after universe, to settle at last in the one she herself had come to call home.She had even tried to help some of them.





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote fanfic was grade 7, nearly 5 years ago. I had the idea of Istus trying so hard to do what she could for all living things, and her heart just breaking at the idea of not being able to help. So... Yeah, for all intents and purposes, this is my first fanfic and I hope it's received well!

Even before she'd met them, Istus had known the seven birds. She had loved them, with their quirks and strengths alike; working together seamlessly to do the best they could. She had watched them from afar in curiosity as they fled universe after universe, to settle at last in the one she herself had come to call home. 

She had even tried to help some of them. 

Merle hadn't been happy with his wife. Hecuba wasn't his match and he knew it. He wasn't happy and he was itching to leave at any moment. Istus watched as he simply picked up one day, an excuse of picking something up from the store, before he broke off all threads of this family altogether. No. That wouldn't quite do. Istus had no desire to force a bond where no true love had blossomed before, but there was potential he was leaving behind. A daughter. A son. A chance to rekindle that fatherly warmth that had burnt out when his memories were lost. Istus snipped away gently at her tapestry, erased the part where Merle had left without a word. She encouraged young Mavis to look out the window, to run out, ask where he was going. To the store darling, yes. But, just in case, Istus encouraged the young girl to give him a token to be returned later. Not much, just a lucky seashell they had found together. A reason to come back. 

Davenport was a broken man. Without his memories and his limited speech, what was he? In the days that came before the Tres Horny Boys were recruited, the Bureau didn't have entirely much of a purpose. The gnome answered Lucretia's calls, tried to be useful, but there was this emptiness inside that just didn't feel right. He was outside one night, gazing down at the gentle lights of the planet below. The trees in this area were comforting, for reasons beyond Davenport's limited comprehension. A soft urging encouraged him to explore. Not for anything in particular; there was too much missing for him to have any basis for where something he'd lost may be, or even what it could possibly be. Istus encouraged him to run his fingers gently along the bark of one tree after another, searching for something, anything. His running ceased when he saw a shadow further ahead. Lucas Miller stood forlorn in the field, gazing at seemingly nowhere. The dew in the grass by him had been disturbed, alluding that he maybe hadn't been alone for long. Davenport walked up, his silly goal forgotten, and broke the man from his trance with a chime of his own cheerful name. That night was spent in near silence, but a bond formed between two lost scientists that Istus hoped would help them both in times to come. 

Lucretia was admittedly not the most capable person. She was authoritative, she was strong, she was many, many things, but she was also human. For one, her stubbornness had left her lonely, recounting again and again how she'd tricked her friends, how she'd taken away parts of who they were for her own plan to have a chance. She stood in her office, the Gaea belt in hand as she trained all her energies toward transferring that light energy into her staff. Barry had found the boys and was clearly desperate. Lucretia didn't blame him. He probably blamed her though. Lucretia couldn't let them remember though. Not just yet. Not so soon. She lifted her staff, prepared to find Barry, conceal him somehow, so he wouldn't be able to sway the trios loyalties, and also perhaps to protect him, like she hadn't been able to help Lup. But something stopped her. Istus snipped away at the threads of the enchantment, knowing the pain it would cause. But she also knew that, in the end, Barry could help the boys, and it wouldn't happen from a milky white protection sphere in the prison of the bureau. Lucretia hung her head and waited. Waited, and regretted, and above all, hoped. 

Barry was tired. He refused to give up the hope that he'd find Lup someday, find them all, but his lich form didn't exactly blend in. He was so very close to just giving himself up to the whims of the raven queen when an odd poster caught his eye. It was written in travellers code, obviously, for the news of a black market showcase wasn't typically broadcasted to the world. His spirits rose as he scanned the list of items being offered, and elsewhere, Istus threaded a new needle for this lost, tired boy. The day of the auction came, and Barry was prepared. He bid all he had collected in his travels; quite a bit, considering that his form hadn't really much need for food or other supplies that may have hindered him when he had a true body. The item he had his heart set on was brought out, and thus the bid began. 200 gold pieces. 300. 1000. The prices rose. Hands fell. Finally, it came down to two. Barold J. Bluejeans and the deals warlock sitting not far behind him. Garfield wasn't one to give up the chase when he had his heart set, but a feeling twanged quite suddenly in his heart that maybe, this was a battle he could afford to tactically retreat from. Istus smiled, knowing that she would have to soon find a way to help this one too, but for now, Barry had a purpose. Barry had hope. And man, did Barry miss the feeling of that good old denim. 

Magnus was one who prided himself on his rustic hospitality. He considered himself a people person, a man of the common folk, an honest man. He didn't often get tongue tied around new people, no, he considered himself quite the extrovert and thrived on making new connections. Except when he did get struck speechless, and couldn't seem to do anything right at all. Magnus had been living in Raven's roost for a while. For all he knew or cared, this was his home, where he belonged. He'd met with Steven Waxmen, of the yet-to-be-named artisan's sector and was preparing to move in when he met her. Julia Waxmen. Shouting orders to a number of initiates at the "school" and carrying a number of rough wooden planks with ease. Magnus was suddenly aware of his moist hands, so at odds with the dryness of his mouth. He attempted to swallow and quickly turn away, but, in his haste, he'd forgotten that he had strapped a carved wooden box of his own design to his back. A sharp cry of alarm and clatter caused him to swing back around and see Julia, on the ground and glaring up at him as she attempted to recollect the heavy boards. Not knowing what to do or say, Magnus turned tail and- No, no Magnus, this isn't you. Istus clicked her tongue against her teeth, gently unravelling the threads. Magnus reached down and helped the near stranger, apologizing profusely. Her eyes softened, and Magnus found himself cracking a joke, found it came easier than they had come for a while. Julia blinked, and began to laugh, which sparked something in Magnus's heart. Istus smiled and settled back. He deserved this love, this great, gentle warrior. 

Taako was bold. He was about flare, and theatrics, and putting on a good show. In one way, it was a mask, to hide away what he was feeling with jokes and cocky smiles. But for the most part, the smiles were genuine; Taako Taaco loved what he did and loved it's impact. When Taako had taken Sazed on as a helper, he thought he'd found a kindred spirit. Someone else who knew that fame and power were just cheap tricks that kept the eyes of the powerful off of those who were less privileged. He was naïve to think as much. The show at Glamour Springs began just as any other. Taako dazzled the crowds, juggled a handful of ingredients, transmuted another handful, and, as every chef does, he tasted. The right balances in the vegetables. The spices in which the chicken would be basted. The tasteful crunch of the side dishes. Everything. Nothing felt off to him until after plating and serving, when he kissed his fingers and tasted something bizarre. Something that hadn't been there before. And then it was over. Taako Taaco and the residents of Glamour Springs, all down in one fell swoop, and none left to know who the true criminal had been. Istus was pained to remove those threads, to carefully convince Taako not to touch the final dishes, to wash his hands, to not blow a kiss to the crowds. Something in this alteration caused Sazed to reach out his own form of control. He somehow convinced Taako that he didn't need to test it, it was fine. The death of an entire town was a heavy burden, Istus knew, but there were some events, some patterns embroidered with such complexities, that unraveling them would unravel the very fabric of fate. It was how it was. Taako just happened to feel that more than most. 

Lup was stubborn. Her mind was set, her heart was heavy, and her feet were sure. She followed the path down, with the Phoenix fire gauntlet tucked away in her sack, hopefully wrapped in enough fabric that her brisk pace would be enough to counteract the effects of its thrall on passersby. She had heard of a family, the Rockseekers, who had prided themselves on security, and had mentally made a note to poke at Merle about the familial connections when all this was over. No matter what the others said, no matter what Lucretia said, Lup would not put anyone else at risk for this relic, and she would solve the problem herself. She met with a dwarf, Cyrus Rockseeker, and her nerves and impatience very nearly kept her from keeping on guard, staying weary. The dwarf was the head of security for palace she had assumed to be an adequate hiding place for the gauntlet, at least for a little while. And then it happened. She was betrayed, backstabbed quite literally. Istus tore away the threads and tried to sway her, to no avail. Lup was stubborn. Istus offered every alternative she could think of to twist fate to Lup’s favour, to do something to help, but Lup had purpose and a will of iron. Every decision circled back, and the tapestry bled fiery with the assurance she held. With a broken sigh of acceptance, Istus set down the needle, and Lup used her own fleeting strength to shove the door closed, before she collapsed against the way, and her life leeched away. Lup was gone. Lup was gone, and even Istus could do nothing about it.


End file.
